gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucina
Lucina (also known as "The one that's actually a girl") is a popular character choice for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. And one of two new playable characters! She is essentially a more masculine Marth. And no, she is not an alternate costume (but she was in an early stage of development, just like Doc and Dark Pit). Lucina is notable for possibly having the worst moveset and implementation in all of Smash along with Pichu but amassing a sizeable fanbase solely by virtue of being a waifu and a popular character. Pre-Reveal Speculation Pre-reveal, she was seen as one of the least likely Fire Emblem reps that did have a chance, under Robin, Chrom, Anna, and even other Fire Emblem characters. She and Robin managed to conquer all of them, however, and become the fifth and fourth playable Fire Emblem characters, respectively. Time will tell if Roy comes back, although we doubt it. (Hint: he did.) Lucina's Reveal (Pre-Release info in here) Lucina was revealed on the 14th of July 2014, along with Robin. She was an unexpected reveal, as she was not included in the Gematsu leak and because she did not have as much vocal support, on GameFAQs, as Chrom or Robin. With her reveal, it appears that she will be at least an almost full-on-clone of Marth. Nevertheless, since she was likely a last minute addition, it's better that she's in than she's not in, but she would of been in as an alt for Marth anyway lol. Now that the hype has settled, people are yelling that she should be a costume, because completely different characters should clearly be costumes (lol Daisy), and that she is the least unique clone in Smash Bros. history, even though we've seen about 30 seconds of her gameplay and don't know everything yet, although in this case they may be right, as Sakurai stated with her reveal that even one minor difference would give a costume its own slot. SPOILERS! Oh yeah, spoilers for a game over a year old. Lucina is Chrom's daughter from an alternate future, or something like that. That's her defining trait. It's also really confusing. And she can have either a brother or a sister that is younger than her. (Possible brothers: Brady, Inigo, Morgan. Possible sisters: Cynthia, Kjelle.) SHOW ME YA MOVES! Lucina has little to show off that Marth hasn't already. They play literally the exact same, except one has a tip, the other with a balanced blade. Besides a FEW (EG: Shield Breaker..... I think that's it... + Taunts.) different animations, she is basically just Marth Cosplaying as her, and took up English lessons too. Also, they have like SUPER SLIGHT stat differences, like.... Few pixels height difference, very slight running speed difference because no is allowed to have the same running speed for some reason. No real power difference besides how the power is distributed. Popularity She appears to be the third most popular choice, under Chrom and Robin, for a Fire Emblem newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. All of them pale in comparison to Roy, of course, in that none of them cannot hope to reach his levels of irrelevance and blind Melee nostalgia worship. Despite both his irrelevance and his being one of, if not, the worst lords in the series, however, Roy was still the most popular choice for a Fire Emblem character, even more than Chrom. Notably, most of Lucina's hate comes from three sects of people: * Fans of the older Fire Emblem games who hate Awakening waifus. * Smash fans who merely see her as a lackluster female Marth, and see Robin as better Awakening representation. Most of her Smash support comes from horny fanboys and fans of female heroes in general, since unless you're a really big fan of Lucina in her game of origin, Robin is just a better character all-around (more importance to Awakening's plot, one of the most creative Smash movesets instead of one of the least, etc.). * Salty Donkey Kong and Metroid fans who hate how Fire Emblem ''gets six reps while their franchises only get two and Mii costumes. Despite this, her amiibo is more popular and sought-after than Robin's, probably because she's a better waifu and because her lame ''Smash appearance doesn't count for everything (again, she's one of the most popular Awakening characters). People Who Plan to Main Lucina Despite Marth still existing, he was clearly nerfed to make Lucina better in comparison. Therefore, people will main Lucina, just like they main Lucas and Toon Link. *DemonicDratini *kidmf935 *Radori *energyman2289 *Svedeesh_Cheff * Swiftie Muggle Trivia *You can use her chest as a table *Sakurai picked Lucina because he married her in his playthrough of Fire Emblem: Awakening. *Roy hates her. Lucina doesn't care. *She was first conceptualized as a Rule 63 Marth. *She is more Masculine than Marth. *She was shoved in because a Newcomer was scrapped or because they cut Snake or to make up for the Squirtle and Ivysaur cuts. *Lucina's alts are based on other female characters from Awakening, so if you're into blondes/redheads/others, she can change her hair color just for you. *Svedeesh_Cheff became obsessed with her to the point of excessively defending her due to (and well after) the Great Donkey Kong vs. Fire Emblem War. * She is Avatar Korra. * She is the only Marth who speaks English. * She is indisputably third in the plot to Robin and Chrom (second and first, respectively), but some of her fans are willing to defend her so much that they'll say that she's more important than Chrom is. At the very least, most of her fans acknowledge that no, she is not the main character, but at least she's still playable. And considering that the main character actually did get shafted... * On a more positive note, she is one of the few characters to make a return in Fire Emblem: Fates (helped by the fact that she has an amiibo). Also, I think she's featured prominently in the card game Fire Emblem's getting (yeah, seriously). Oh, and she's in Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. If these mean anything, she's got a pretty bright future in store for her. * Like Dark Pit the Angle, Lucina is "free dessert" according to Sakurai. If you accept her as such, then she's a damn delicious one. She is a sweet girl after all <3 * Because of how inferior she is to Marth (and how horrible a character she was before her buffs), Smash Lucina's mother seems to be the village maiden. * Lucina is pretty much the exact opposite of Roy: she's loved in the FE fanbase for her character, and hated in Smash for her awful moveset. Whereas Roy is hated in the FE fanbase for his character and loved in Smash for his badass lightning bruiser moveset complete with t3h ph1r3 (and Melee nostalgia). * To absolutely no one's surprrise, she is the third most popular character in the series in Japan. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Hope for the Future Category:Clones Category:WAAA SAMURAI IS BIAS Category:Royalty Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Sexy Ladies Category:Waifus Category:Unlockables Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Wants to make babies with Divine_shadow_ Category:Flat Characters Category:Marths Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Ganondorf Syndrome Sufferers Category:Characters with Counters Category:OCs Category:Cuties Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Weeaboo Shit Category:Transgender Category:Stay salt Category:Queen Category:Heroes Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Cute Category:Characters with Capes Category:Fanservice Category:Characters with Undeserved Hate Category:Mariotehplumber's Most Hated Category:More Female Characters Category:Characters with Awful Hatebases Category:Irrelevant Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Anime Category:Princesses Category:Heretical Demons Category:Crossdressers Category:Salt Category:What is a femail Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Bottom-Tier Characters Category:Traps Category:Overrated Characters